In large communication systems (networks), such as telephone systems, navigation systems and data gathering systems, it is desirable for various applications to synchronize the spacially distributed elements (network elements) of the network in frequency and in some cases for absolute time.
Frequency synchronization of a network means that the significant-instants of the network elements occur at the same rate. Time synchronization of a network means that all the network elements agree on the unique identification of a set of significant instants. Time synchronization of a network may be either offset time synchronization or absolute time synchronization. In offset time synchronization, the individual instants in a set may occur at different absolute moments to an outside observer. In an absolute time synchronized network, each significant instant occurs simultaneously to an outside observer who is positioned equidistant from all network nodes.
This invention provides for achieving near absolute time synchronization of a network, which will be referred to as precision time synchronization.